


Dreamin' Each Night of His Charms

by windscryer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaking, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, binge engineering, even tinier smidge of smut, poor tony and steve are just as unhappy with this as you and me i promise, tiny smidge of pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windscryer/pseuds/windscryer
Summary: There are wet dreams and then there are warm, hard, cuddly dreams that make you feel like the Alpha you can't stop thinking about is actually there in bed with you.Wait, hold on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/gifts).



> I had some really great ideas to choose from but in the end I had to pick just one. But I had a lot of fun with this little fic and I hope you do too. Happy holidays, my exchange buddy! :D

Tony woke to the most incredible scent in his nose. He couldn’t resist inhaling deeply and then sighing the breath back out, only to breathe in again, filling his lungs once more.

God, what _was_ that smell?

His nose wasn’t the only part of him taking notice, and when he rolled onto his stomach without thought and ground his stiffening dick against the bed, that’s what finally woke him up completely. He snaked a hand down and under his pants, palming himself and then squeezing tight and stroking slowly upward, a pleased hum purring in his throat.

It had been awhile since he’d done this, a surprising thought only until he really considered it. Between his work at SI and being an Avenger and the thousand and one meetings that both required, even sleep hadn’t been much of a thing for him lately, let alone waking up to something besides JARVIS or Pepper or Fury telling him he was already late and needed to get his ass in gear.

He kind of missed the days of being a party-every-night playboy, except for how he really only missed the lazy morning routine part. He liked having a purpose—several purposes—and the part where he made the world a better place instead of a worse one.

He definitely liked that he got to spend his time in the company of an entire team of gorgeously hot people. That they were all Alphas and Betas and yet didn’t seem to care that he was an Omega and, by all rights—and, in a few countries still, laws—shouldn’t be anywhere near battle or the boardroom of a multibillion dollar corporation was icing on the cake.

His thoughts turned to one Alpha in particular, possibly the only Alpha in the world these days who could put him on his knees and make him like it.

A shiver skated up his spine and he groaned low in his throat, his hand pumping up and down on his dick. He must be getting close to his heat for even the thought of Steve to get him so worked up.

Not that Steve wasn’t prime spank-bank material, but it had been a few years since the thought of being on his knees didn’t end up with him going there in front of a toilet.

Giving his hand a twist over the head of his dick, he whined. Steve would be so good at it too. That sharp battlefield situational awareness was probably just as useful in the bedroom, seeing what his partner wanted— _ needed— _ before even they knew.

Tony’s eyes flew open and he froze stock still when something shifted behind him on the bed. A heavy, warm weight pressed against his back, an arm draping over his side and a chin hooking over his shoulder.

“Morning,” a gravelly voice rumbled in his ear, a nose nuzzling along his throat and up under his ear.

"Um," Tony said, his heart pumping for a very different reason now. Panic, mostly, though embarrassment at being caught by the very object of his fantasy was a close second. He let go of himself and shifted his hand out of his pants, wiping it off discreetly and hoping that Steve's nose wasn't nearly as good as the rumors and extensive scientific testing indicated.

"Morning? I mean, obviously it is. You have an east-facing window and these are," he realized as he said it, looking down at the blankets tucked around them, "not my sheets so they must be yours, and yeah, sun. Unless it's evening again and we're in someone else's room, but I don't feel like I slept for almost an entire day and that definitely doesn't explain you here. Not that it explains  _ me _ here either, so that's a mystery that we should, um, probably solve." 

And pray to Thor that it didn't involve him having sex with Steve and not being able to remember it, because really, hadn't he suffered enough in his life? 

Steve snuffled a laugh into the back of his neck and tightened the arm around his shoulders. "We didn't have sex." 

"Oh thank God. I mean, not that that would be awful, because I really can't believe it would be, except for the part where I didn't remember it and— Wait, did I say that out loud?" 

Steve laughed again, then shifted back a little. Tony successfully bit back the sound of disappointment and looked over his shoulder. 

"Whoa!" he barked when Steve slipped his hands underneath him and  _ lifted _ Tony up, rolling him over and setting him back down.

Tony was in the upper part of the excellent range according to the Air Force fitness regs for his age, he did all of his own custom forge work the manufacturing bots couldn't handle, and even with the arc reactor he could work out in any SHIELD gym without being embarrassed, so he should  _ not _ be so turned on by the way Steve manhandled him with ease, dammit.

Steve's lips were quirked in a grin and his hair was a mess Tony's fingers itched to comb through and his eyes were more blue then Tony remembered them being, but then he'd never been quite this close before. 

"No, you didn't say that out loud. Last night you agreed to go to bed on three conditions: that I would stay, that I wouldn't have sex with you because you were too tired to properly enjoy or remember it, and that I would make sure you knew that you hadn't slept through or forgotten sex with me because otherwise you'd probably start crying and no one needed that."

Tony blinked, then blinked again. "Okay, well, as lovely as this has been, I need to go now and, if I'm very, very lucky, prove spontaneous human combustion is a thing. Thank you for keeping your word to engineering-drunk past!me and since I'll probably—hopefully—never see you again, I hope you have a nice life and if you need anything at all, please let Pepper know since she will be the one executing my will and managing my estate." He started to roll back over and make his escape when Steve reached out and dragged him back down. 

Actually, he dragged him further than that, right into his personal space and up against his chest. Then he tangled his legs with Tony's and wrapped his arms around him so that nothing short of an assembly alarm or, possibly, the jaws of life, would get him out of there. Tony was torn between still wanting to die of pure mortification and being content to live right there for the rest of his life. 

Because oh my God that smell was Steve. And the warmth was Steve and the feeling of being ridiculously safe was Steve and the promise that no one would ever be able to take care of him the way this man would was also Steve.

And Tony's hormones ramping up, but at least 78% of it was Steve.

"So I actually went looking for you last night because I wanted to talk to you," Steve said, his words ruffling Tony's hair where he was tucked under his chin. "I'm pretty sure you didn't sleep the entire time I was in London, though, and you definitely weren't in the state of mind to agree to anything, which is why I tried to send you off to bed. But since you're here and you've slept and seem… slightly more coherent than you did last night…" He trailed off and Tony's thoughts were racing a thousand miles an hour but they slammed to a halt at the realization that Steve was nervous.

"My, uh, rut is… coming up." Steve winced at his unfortunate phrasing and Tony couldn't help the snort, though he tried to hide it by pressing his face into Steve's chest.

His very firm and warm chest that, honestly, Tony would probably not be able to resist licking right now if it wasn't covered up by his shirt. It was still pretty tempting anyway, but he'd rather lick Steve than cotton.

"And," Steve continued, after clearing his throat and refocusing Tony’s attention, "your, um, heat is… well…"

"Steve," Tony interrupted, feeling far less ridiculous and nervous in the face Steve's shyness. "Are you trying to ask me to share your rut with you?"

"I—"

Tony tilted his head back and found Steve biting his lip. Then he turned to look at Tony and his cheeks were adorably pink.

"I know that people will hook up just for the week and it's not really a big deal. And that's not just a future thing, by the way, your generation didn't invent casual heats any more than you invented sex itself. But I'm, uh, not really a casual kind of guy. So I'd actually like to take you out at least once before. A couple of times if our schedules can make it happen. And unless things go very, very badly, after too.

“Although if you'd prefer not to, that's fine, I just… I know that your, uh, your file says that you tend to spend them alone. And that's okay! That's… that's really fine. I mean,  _ obviously, _ it is, it's your body and you can do whatever you want with it, I just figured—"

Tony wiggled up until he could press a kiss to Steve's lips, shutting him up immediately. It was a short peck, chaste and almost not even a thing given Tony's long and varied history of kissing.

But it was more than enough for Tony to know that he wanted more.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Steve blinked and Tony watched his brain come back online, amusement and affection filtering through him and warming him down to his bones.

"Tonight? Um. Tonight." Then he shook it off abruptly and said, "I'm not doing anything tonight. What are you doing tonight?"

"Eating dinner, presumably. Care to join me? Around seven?"

Watching the happiness spread across Steve's face was better than any sunrise could ever hope to be.

"It's a date.”


End file.
